My Yugi
by Doragon-chan
Summary: Yugi becomes the objection of affection to a madman. This is a revised version of My Yugi, hopefully it makes a bit more sense this time around.


Dora: Hello. Here goes nothing. Please don't be cruel. ^.^

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Yu-Gi-Oh. (I know it's a shame, huh?)

My Yugi

A Yu-gi-oh one-shot fanfic

By: Doragon-chan

Magitech, a little known company that builds augmented reality technology. In his office, a man sits in front of his computer. On his screen are a few websites talking about Yugi Mutou. The man, Miko, smiles.

"Yes, this boy will do nicely." Miko says. He proceeds to type up a letter.

Two weeks later Yugi receives a letter in the mail. The gang sees Yugi's confused expression.

"What's wrong Yugi?" asks Jounouchi.

"Some man named Miko Makami wants to meet me. Says he has a job for me and to come to his office as soon as possible." Yugi says.

It is Saturday evening before they get a chance. They enter the Magitech building and Yugi goes and talks to the receptionist. He finds out they have to go to the third floor. Finding a elevator, they all pile in and head up to the third floor.

"Why do you think this guy wants to see you, Yugi?" Asks Jounouchi.

"I don't know. It just said he had a job for me." Yugi says.

The elevator stops and they get out. They head to an office on the end of the hall.

"Hello?" says Yugi.

There is no response; Yugi shrugs telling everyone they should wait for the man. Jounouchi begins looking around.

"Has anyone ever heard of this guy before? Asks Jounouchi.

"No" is the unanimous reply.

"And no one thinks it is strange that this man wants to see Yugi?" chimes Jounouchi.

"Well, Yugi is the King of Games…everyone knows him." Says Ryou.

Jounouchi walks over to one of the walls. He notices that there are strange markings on it.

"Hey what do you think this means?" asks Jounouchi.

Yugi turns to him, curious.

"What?" he asks.

"These markings, looks kinda like what is on the puzzle."Jounouchi replies.

"Let me see." Yugi says, walking over.

Reading it quietly to himself Yugi's eyes go wide and he enters a trance gasping. Anzu and Honda turn to him.

"Yugi? Are you okay?" Anzu says.

Yugi does not respond, a man comes up behind Yugi and touches his chin. It's Miko, the man who called them there.

"He's mine now and you can't have him back." Miko says.

Yugi hasn't made any reaction to Miko's touch. Miko whispers in Yugi's ear, he nods and turns to Miko.

"Leave. He belongs to me now." Miko says.

He turns and leaves the room with Yugi following behind him.

"Yugi don't go!" cries Anzu.

Yugi doesn't respond and follows Miko out the room. A few minutes later, the gang is ushered out by guards.

"No! Yugi!" cries Anzu.

"It's alright Anzu. We'll come back after they close and get Yugi away from that creep." Honda says

"Yeah, Honda's right Anzu." Jounouchi says.

After the building closes, Jounouchi and the gang sneak back into the building and search for Yugi. During their search they find three people in a cage. Anzu is surprised by who is in the cage.

"It's the Kaibas and Ryou!" Anzu cries.

" What are you guys doing here?" asks Mokuba.

"Rescuing Yugi" Jounouchi says.

"Rescuing the brat? He's here?" Seto says.

"Yes, since earlier this evening. This creepy guy has him." says Anzu.

"Must be Miko, the CEO. That's only creep in this company." Mokuba says .

"The man looking for a test subject for his enhancement experiment?" asks Seto.

"Yeah, that's him big brother." Mokuba says.

After a while Honda manages to open the cage. Seto heads to the exit with Mokuba behind him.

"No thank you?!" yells Jounouchi.

"You were expecting one?" asks Honda causing Anzu to giggle. They head out the room and keep looking for Yugi, Ryou tagging along with them. They find him ten rooms later, asleep on a bed, wires connected to him. Jounouchi rips the wires off and picks him up and they quickly leave the building.

Elsewhere in the building, Miko is looking out a window. A light on his desk goes off." They will be sorry they did that." Miko says, laughing evilly." He will never be the same again now that his power has been awakened." Miko says.

They head to the Kame Game Shop. Sugoroku leads them up to Yugi's bedroom.

" Thank you for bring him home." Sugoroku says.

"It's not a problem gramps." Jounouchi replies. They wave goodbye and head home.

Three days later, Domino High." You think he'll be here today?" asks Honda.

" It's been three days. I hope he'll be better soon." Anzu says. Yugi walks into the classroom in a daze, he sits in his desk.

"Hey Yugi, you okay buddy?" asks Jounouchi.

"Hi Jounouchi-kun. Yeah, I'm okay." Yugi says.

It's lunchtime. Yugi gets up and walks out the class. Anzu gets up to follow him. As Anzu looks out into the hall, she sees Yugi collapse

."Yugi!" Anzu cries.

He's rushed to the infirmary. Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu go to see him. "It seems Yugi might be anemic." one nurse says.

" Well, just let him rest. We'll send a note home with him." says another nurse. The nurse turns to Anzu and the boys.

"Oh, your friend just needs to rest a little. When he wakes, we'll send him to class okay?" the second nurse says. The gang head back to class.

Fourth bell is when Yugi finally comes back to class." Are you okay?" asks Jounouchi.

"Yeah, I'm okay. They gave a note for jii-chan, though. "Yugi says. The others sigh and smile at Yugi. 'Will things be different now?' they wonder.

Dora: Well that's all for this one.

Oggie: What number is this draft?

Dora: Well, this is the second revision…so draft number three.

Oggie: It's more descriptive than the last one.

Dora : I don't think this could go any better than this.

Yugi: Well, this has a sequel already started right?

Dora: Yeah, I started it before I decided to rework this one. I think I am going to rework that a little too.

Yugi: Read and Review.


End file.
